Pregnant?
by Tori Piya
Summary: Apa yang akan kau jawab jika anakmu, yang berumur 4 tahun bertanya 'Bagaimana cara membuat adik bayi' 'Kau harus menanam 'benih' di perut Ibumu'. Chap 2 as sekuel. TemeDobe. YAOI. Mpreg. DLDR
1. Pregnant

**NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PREGNANT?**

**~Tori Piya~**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Litte Typo(s), AU, Sho-ai, MPreg, Alur ngebut, Singkat, Padat, & Gaje ,dll, dsb, dkk**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Don't say 'Yaakkss!' if you read this story. Cause, OverlyPervySasuke X OverlyGirlyNaruto!**

**

* * *

1****st**** Month**

HOEEEK!

HOEEEK!

HOEEEK!

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah tengah memuntahkan semua isi perutnya ke dalam lubang kloset. Perutnya sering terasa mual dan kepalanya terasa begitu pening. Dan seorang pemuda lain berambut biru gelap tengah memijit-pijit tengkuk si pirang. Gurat kekhawatiran tak mampu hilang dari wajah tampannya yang sempurna. Entah sudah berapa kali dalam seharian ini Uchiha pirang kesayangannya muntah-muntah. Membuatnya semakin panik saja.

"Ayolah Dobe, kita pergi ke dokter saja!" bujuk sang suami pada sang 'istri' tercintanya.

"Tidak mau, Teme! Sudah ku bilang aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya masuk angin biasa. Badanku juga cuma PEGAL. Aku hanya SEDANG STRESS." Tolak si pirang dengan nada yang begitu kesal.

"Tidak ada salahnya dicoba dulu, siapa tahu dugaanku benar." Rayu Sasuke yang tetap tak mau kalah.

"Dugaan apa? Dugaan kalau aku hamil? Mana mungkin Teme, aku ini laki-laki." Ujar Naruto mulai EMOSI.

"Pokoknya kita ke dokter sekarang!" ujar Sasuke sembari coretmenyeretcoret menggandeng orang terkasihnya.

_At the Hospital_

"Tuan Uchiha Naruto, selamat. Anda positif hamil." Ucap sang dokter berambut perak sembari membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya.

"APAA?" pekik kedua pasangan Uchiha muda itu. Tapi yang membedakan, Naruto terpekik kaget, sedangkan Sasuke terpekik karena senang.

"Benar 'kan, Dobe? Feeling seorang ayah takkan pernah salah." Ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum senang.

"Ya Tuhan." Gumam Naruto

* * *

**2****nd**** Month**

"Teme~" panggil Naruto manja pada Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Hn?" gumamnya yang masih tak bergeming menatap layar laptop yang menyala dan menyebarkan elektron-elektron yang menyebabkan radiasi yang bisa merusak mata.

"Teme~"

"Hn?"

"Teme sayang~"

"Hn?"

"Apa Dobe?" tanggap Sasuke sebal dan langsung menatap jengkel ke arah Dobenya.

"Aku ingin sesuatu."

"Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Bayi kita ingin ramen~" pinta Naruto sembali tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau yang mau, hm?" Tanya Sasuke sembari melepas kacamata anti radiasi yang ia kenakan sedari tadi.

"Tidak boleh! Ramen bukan makanan bergizi!" tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Oh, ayolah Teme~" Rayu Naruto dengan memasang wajah sayunya.

"Tidak!"

"Ayolaaaah~"

"Huuuh baiklah." Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah. Ia tak mampu melawan pesona seorang Uzumaki –ralat- Uchiha Naruto.

"Yeeyy, Teme baik." Sorak Naruto dan langsung menghambur ke arah Sasuke.

"Iya iya." Jawab Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

"Jangan lupa Mangga, jeruk, es krim, dan…"

"Woow, banyak sekali?"

"Dan juga tomat!"

"Tomat? Dia benar-benar anakku." Ucap Sasuke.

Dan pergilah seorang Uchiha Sasuke ke tempat tujuan yang entah masih buka atau tidak saat tengah malam begini. Sorang diri, dengan mata yang mulai mengantuk, dan badan yang lelah karena terus menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Seorang suami yang baik, bukan?

* * *

**3****rd**** Month**

"Teme~ Kok aku semakin sering mual ya?" Tanya si pirang bermata biru yang telah selesai dari acara muntahnya kepada Sasuke yang otomatis selesai juga dari acara memijit tengkuk 'istrinya'

"Kau sudah minum vitamin B6-nya?"

"Belum. Pasti pahit. Lebih baik aku makan yang banyak saja biar tidak mual." Celetuk Naruto asal.

"Solusi seperti apa itu? Coba lihat, badanmu mulai gemuk." Ucap Sasuke sembari memperlihatkan tubuh Naruto kepada Naruto sendiri melalui cermin kamar mandi yang lumayan besar.

"Kau sudah tidak cinta padaku?" Tanya Naruto yang memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Te-tentu saja tidak. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku minta yoghurt rasa jeruk, sekarang!" perintah Naruto seenak udel yang sebentar lagi bakalan bodong.

"Cih, mendokusai."

* * *

**4****th**** Month**

"Teme~ Kok perut dan dadaku jadi sering gatal ya?" Tanya Naruto polos sembari menggaruk-garuk perutnya.

"Itu tandanya bayi di perutmu mulai berkembang pesat, bodoh!" jawab Sasuke ringan sembari mengganti-ganti chanel televise yang ada di ruang keluarga.

"Kalau perut iya, tapi kalau dada?"

"Aku baca di artikel, kalau orang hamil dadanya akan membesar. Mungkin karena itu. Kulitmu terasa gatal karena terus tertarik dan melar." Ucap Sasuke yang juga belum yakin dengan pendapatnya sendiri. Membuat mereka berdua bingung dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

'Kalau dada ini membesar …' Batin Naruto.

'…dia akan jadi semakin seperti perempuan. Oh, Dobeku." Batin Sasuke.

Meskipun berada dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, tapi pembicaraan mereka tetap saja nyambung. Benang merah mereka ternyata juga berfungsi sebagai alat telepati.

"Teme?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ada ap-"

HOEEEK!

Naruto sukses memuntahkan makan malamnya ke baju Sasuke. Mungkin tempat paling dekat yang enak untuk dimuntahi.

* * *

**5****th**** Month**

"Teme~ Coba pegang!" ucap Naruto sembari membawa tangan Sasuke untuk menyentuh perut buncitnya.

"Dia bergerak?" Senyum bahagia tak mampu di sembunyikan dalam wajah tampannya.

"Sebenarnya sudah dari bulan kemarin, tapi sekarang jadi semakin lebih sering. Rasanya lucu." Naruto terkikik dengan gerakan sesuatu yang ada di dalam perut buncitnya. Menambah kesan 'cantik' pada dirinya yang tengah mengandung. Membuat Sasuke semakin dan semakin terpesona kian dalam. Dikecupnya bibir merah menggoda yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman paling menawan di seluruh dunia.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Bisik Sasuke pada kekasih hatinya.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan, Teme. Dia yang menganugerahi kita seorang bayi. Dia pasti memberikan keajaibannya karena kau tulus mencintaiku. Meskipun kau tahu aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan." Ujar Naruto begitu lembut. Dan dibalas dengan anggukkan lembut dari Sasuke. Menimbulkan kesan nyaman satu sama lain.

"Besok jadwal berkunjung ke dokter kan?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah, sekarang kita tidur saja." Ajak Sasuk dan menggandeng Nauto menuju kamar mereka berdua.

* * *

**6****th**** Month**

"Teme~ Ayo kita jalan-jalan keliling taman. Mumpung ini hari Minggu." Ajak Naruto pada suami tercintanya.

"Malas, Dobe." Tolak Sasuke yang masih bersantai-santai di kursi malas kesayangannya.

"Ayolah Teme, dokter bilang aku harus sering berjalan-jalan kalau mau melahirkan normal." Rengek Naruto.

"Iya iya baiklah, Dobe. Ayo!" Sasuke menggandeng mesra tangan Naruto. Membawa ke dua tubuh itu menuju taman yang begitu indah.

"Pokoknya di taman nanti, aku ingin makan es krim rasa jeruk. Dua cone!" ujar Naruto antusias.

"Terserah kau saja, Nyonya."

* * *

**7****th**** Month**

"Dobe, aku membaca suatu artikel tentang kehamilan." Ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi coretmesumcoret yang susah diartikan.

"Oh ya? Apa isinya?" Tanya sang 'istri' penasaran.

"Katanya, saat usia kehamilan memasuki tujuh bulan, kau harus sering melakukan hubungan suami-sitri, katanya sebagai olah raga dan terapi sebelum melahirkan. Untuk memperkuat kandungan." Terbongkar sudah ekspresi coretmesumcoret yang susah diartikan tadi.

"Ta-tapi, Teme…"

"Aku sudah puasa lumayan lama. Lagi pula aku ingin mencoba dada barumu. Oh God, kau terlihat semakin sexy saja." Ujar Sasuke-Teme blak-blakan.

"Teme mesuuuum!" Teriak Naruto dengan wajah merah padam ketika Sasuke menggendongnya masuk ke 'sarang cinta' mereka berdua.

Dan desahan serta erangan terdengar dari arah ruangan yang mereka gunakan untuk kau-tahu-apa.

* * *

**8****th**** Month**

"Bulan depan ya?" ucap Sasuke sembari menatap ke arah kalender rumahnya.

"Iya, aku jadi deg-degan. Kau akan selalu berasamaku saat aku melahirkan 'kan?" Ujar Naruto.

"Perlengkapan bayi sudah siap. Asuransi kesehatan siap. Asuransi pendidikannya juga sudah siap. Semuanya beres." Ucap Sasuke semangat.

"Hey hey, kau terlalu jauh memikirkannya. Kau begitu senang sekali ya?"

"Tentu saja, dia anak pertamaku. Bagaimana tidak senang?"

"Haha, aku tahu kok, aku juga senang~" Naruto tengah merajut sebuah sweeter biru muda berukuran mungil untuk si jabang bayi.

"Daripada aku tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik kita 'olah raga' saja, Dobe." Ajak Sasuke santai. Sedangkan yang diajak, mukanya otomatis menjadi merah padam.

"Teme jeleeek!"

* * *

**9****th**** Month**

"Jangan khawatir, Teme. Kami pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto yang berbaring di sebuah kasur trolly dan menggenggam tangan suaminya.

"Aku yakin itu. Maafkan aku, Dobe. Aku tidak diizinkan menemanimu di dalam. Kau pasti kuat."

"Terima kasih."

Seorang pasien berambut kuning cerah tengah dibawa masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin. Ketika ruangan itu di tutup, hawa mencengkram mulai menyebar. Seluruh keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze-Uzumaki tengah berkumpul di lobi rumah sakit. Menantikan lahirnya putra, cucu, sekaligus keponakan pertama mereka. Lama ruangan itu tertutup dan menimbulkan suasana yang menegangkan, hingga suara tangis bayi membuyarkan semua itu.

OEEEKK

OEEEKK

"Lahir, anakku lahir. Ayah, Ibu, putraku telah lahir." Ujar Sasuke girang sembari memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Kegembiraan yang tak ia sangka-sangka sebelumnya begitu meluap-luap.

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke?" panggil seorang perawat cantik berambut merah jambu.

"Ya? Saya sendiri." Tanggap Sasuke sembari mendekat ke arah perawat tadi.

"Selamat, bayi anda laki-laki. Silakan masuk." Ucap sang perawat ramah.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke tercengan melihatnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang menampakkan keindahan. Seorang Uchiha Naruto tengah menggendong seorang bayi mungil berambut hitam kebiruan. Menampakkan sosok seorang ibu yang penuh akan kasih sayang pada anaknya. Kesan lembut dan damai terpancar ke sekitarnya. Membuat Sasuke merasa bertambah bahagia. Hingga objek yang dipandangi tadi menoleh.

"Ayah?" panggi Naruto.

'Ayah'. Sebuah panggilan yang tidak terlalu diinginkan lagi oleh Sasuke setelah menetapkan untuk bersama dengan Naruto dalam sebuah ikatan suci. Sebuah panggilan yang tadinya hanya sebuah angan-angan baginya. Sebuah panggilan yang kini ia anggap sebagai keajaiban Tuhan padanya. Sebuah panggilan yang akan menemani hari-harinya. Sebuah mimpi yang telah menjadi kenyataan.

"Terima kasih, Ibu." Ucap Sasuke penuh haru dan langsung menghambur ke arah malaikat pirangnya. Setitik air mata sudah tak mampu ia bendung lagi. Dirinya terlampau bahagia hingga tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Tampan ya, seperti dirimu." Ucap Naruto terkikik geli. Kini, akan ada dua Sasuke yang menemani hari-harinya. "Rambut hitam kebiruannya, hidung bangirnya, kulit pucatnya, bibirnya. Semua mirip dengan– Hey, aku yang melahirkannya, tapi kenapa semuanya malah mirip denganmu?" Protes Naruto, membuat semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tersenyum geli.

"Dia sedang tertidur, mungkin…"

"Biru. Matanya biru, seperti ibunya." Potong si perawat berambut merah jambu tadi. "Aku tadi sempat melihat matanya, dan sepasang mata safir indah yang dimilikinya."

"Yeey, matanya mirip denganku." Ucap Naruto riang-tapi pelan- dengan perkataan sang perawat.

"Kita belum memberika nama padanya, Ayah." Kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Aku mau memberi nama…Yusuke. Uchiha Yusuke."

"Nama yang bagus, sesuai dengan Uchiha kecil kita yang tampan ini."

"Selamat datang di keluarga kami Yusuke." Semuanya tersenyum. Seorang anggota keluarga baru telah mereka dapatkan.

Dan hari-hari yang melelahkan pun akan dihadapi oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Merawat seorang bayi yang akan tumbuh besar. Menjadi seseorang yang mereka harapkan kelak.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**Snif! Snif! Snif!

Kok kaya ada bau gosong ya? Semoga gg ada yang nge-flame fic gaje beralur ngebut ini. (Amin)

Sesuai dengan permintaan para reader sebelumnya, nih aku bikin sekuel cerita gaje tempo hari. Cerita yang nggak kalah gajenya sama fic ini. Cerita dengan judul "Tidak Boleh, Dobe!". Mohon maaf apabila cerita tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Pingin ngomong banyak lagi, tapi bingung apa yang mau diomongin*kicked*

Mmm, aku mau curcol aja deh. Aku liat di Chara List, kok ada nama 'Naruko. U' ya? apa bakalan ada Naruko yang bakalan jadi real chara di animenya? sudah ku duga, Naru itu cewe*ngeyel*

Yang mau baca silakan, yang mau review nggih monggo, yang mau nge-fave Alhamdulillah, yang mau nge-flam, jangan lupa bawa air biar nggak kebakaran dan bau gosong kaya tahu yang kemaren aku goring.

Uda aja ah, **Special Thanks to **aja deh:

**Takeuchi Mihara**

**ThELittleOraNgE**

**muthiamomogi**

**Miichan94**

**Chiizuka Arahime**

**Chary Ai TemeDobe**

**Rosanaru**

**Pochi Yuna**

**Vii no Kitsune**

**Misyel**

**Fujoshi Nyasar**

**Chiraeru el Zuwet**

**zee rasetsu**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Cendy Hoseki**

**Yuuchan no Haru999**

**Lady Spain**

**Shiron-chan**

**Takazawa Kazuki**

**Sorayuki Nichan-Senbe**

**Vhie IkkY**

**Fuyuki no Wind**

**Fi Suki Suki**

**Semarang, 26 February 2011**

**00.00 p.m**


	2. Menanam Benih

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Menanam Benih©Tori Piya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU, Little Typo(s), Freak, Yaoi, and bla..bla..bla..**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**~Tori Piya~**

**Present:**

**Menanam Benih**

Rasanya baru kemarin ia melahirkan bayi mungil berambut hitam lebat. Tapi tak terasa jika bayi mungil tersebut sudah berevolusi menjadi seorang bocah manis berumur empat tahun yang sangat lincah. Yups, putra dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto yang lahir empat tahun silam. Tidak, tidak, mereka bukanlah pasangan suami istri normal pada umumnya, mungkin lebih bagus disebut pasangan suami seme-suami uke. Yah, seperti yang kita tahu sebelumnya, bahwa Naruto memiliki keanehan – Sasuke menyebutnya anugerah – pada organ reproduksinya. Apa? Kalian tidak tahu? Baiklah, saya sarankan untuk membaca fanfict saya sebelumnya yang berjudul 'Pregnant?'. Naruto bisa disebut seorang hemaprodit, sehingga ia dan suaminya, Sasuke, bisa dikaruniai seorang putra yang mereka namai Yusuke, Uchiha Yusuke.

Kembali kepada Yusuke. Ia merupakan seorang balita yang sangaaaatt manis. Rambutnya hitam kebiruan, kulitnya putih berseri dan kedua pipi tembemnya yang dihiasi rona, serta sepasang mata biru yang secemerlang langit tanpa awan. Bila diibaratkan, Yusuke adalah copy – paste – zoom out dari ayahnya, Sasuke, dan sedikit editing pada bagian mata dari ibunya, Naruto. Dia lincah, cerdas, sangat malah. Tidak jarang celotehan aneh keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Seperti…

"Ayah, bagaimana cara membuat adik bayi?" tanya Yusuke tiba-tiba pada ayahnya.

Sasuke yang tengah asik sendiri membaca koran hari Minggunya tiba-tiba berhenti membaca. Terdiam. Kemudian menurunkan koran dari pandangannya sehingga sang anak bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat putranya akan menanyakan hal ini.

"Kau harus menanam 'benih' di perut ibumu." Jawab Sasuke enteng, membuat Yusuke terdiam sejenak dengan ekspresi bingung sambil mengedipkan mata bulatnya. Kau gila Sasuke? Dia Cuma bocah berumur empat tahun, mana mungkin dia paham perka…

"Ok, aku paham." Jawab bocah itu kemudian berlalu

…taanmu. Oke, mungkin kita salah.

…Atau mungkin tidak.

Sasuke hanya menatap putra semata wayangnya hingga menghilang dari pandangannya, kemudian melanjutkan membaca koran hari Minggunya yang sempat terhenti karena pertanyaan polos putranya.

**~Tori Piya~**

Sudah waktunya makan malam. Keluarga kecil itu duduk bersama dalam satu meja makan. Tampak hidangan-hidangan dengan aroma yang menggugah selera telah tersaji di hadapan mereka. Tentu saja semua itu adalah masakan si ibu, Naruto, dia kan pandai memasak. Terima kasih kepada nenek Kushina yang mau mengHAJARI Naruto sehingga pandai memasak seperti ini.

Naruto mengambilkan nasi dan lauk pauk lengkap dengan sayur dalam mangkuk. Pokoknya, makanan dan peralatan makannya ala-ala Jepang tradisional gitu deh. Tidak perlu repot-repot menyuapi Yusuke, karena anak itu sudah pandai makan sendiri menggunakan sumpit, anak Uchiha gitu loh. Setelah mengambilkan makan untuk putranya, barulah dia mengambilkan makanan untuk… dirinya sendiri. Sedang untuk Sasuke, Nar? Untuk Sasuke? Dia bisa ambil sendiri, dia 'kan punya tangan sendiri. Hey…hey…hey… kau lupa ya, Yusuke 'kan juga punya tangan sendiri. Haaah.

KRING KRING KRIIIINNNGGG!

Telepon di kediaman Uchiha berdering ketika Naruto hendak menyuapkan makanan pertama ke mulutnya. Dan…

"Siapa sih yang telepon jam segini? Mengganggu orang sedang makan malam saja!" Geurtu Naruto galak kemudian segera beranjak untuk mengangkat telepon yang terus-terusan menjerit minta untuk segera diangkat.

Kita masih berada di ruang makan kediaman Uchiha. Mengamati dua orang yang begitu mirip yang tengah menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing hingga tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan…

"Teme, sayang, ini telepon untukmu." Teriak Naruto dari kejauhan sana. Rumah mereka kan luas, Uchiha gitu loh.

Tanpa jawaban, Sasuke langsung menuju sumber teriakan cempreng yang memilukan telinga tadi. Setelah memastikan ayahnya benar-benar pergi, Yusuke segera mengeluarkan suatu bungkusan yang sejak tadi ia kantongi di celana. Menatap isinya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Fu fu fu, akhirnya." Sambil menebar isi dari bungkusan tersebut ke mangkuk sayur dan nasi milik ibunya. Dan ketika ada tanda-tanda kehadiran kedaua orang tuanya, dia berlagak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto yang tidak curiga sama sekali terhadap putranya kembali menyantap makanannya penuh hikmad. Yusuke melihat gerak-gerik ibunya dari sudut mata birunya antusias, berharap ibunya menelan 'sesuatu' yang telah ia tebarkan tadi. Hingga…

"Duh, apa ini?' ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu yang kecil dari mulutnya "Biji jeruk? Kenapa bisa ada biji jeruk di makananku? Apa di makananmu juga ada sayang?" Naruto mengubek-ubek makanan putranya dengan sumpit. "Tidak ada, aneh."

"Mungkin sayuran yang kau masak bercampur dengan biji jeruk, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke santai.

"Mmm, mungkin juga ya.' Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan kemudian melanjutkan makan. Dasar Bodoh!

'Ck sial, misi gagal.' Batin bocah tengil bodoh itu.

**~Tori Piya~**

Sore hari yang cerah dihabiskan Naruto untuk menonton acara hiburan favoritnya di televisi sambil memakan camilan dari toples mungil di hadapannya. Hitung-hitung sambil menunggu suami tercinta pulang dari kantor. Kacang bawang yang ada di genggamannya pun habis dan ia mengambil segenggam lagi untuk dicamilnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, di balik tembok ada seorang bocah yang tengah mengamatinya dengan antusias. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yusuke?

Naruto masih subuk menonton tayangan televisi dan sesekali memasukkan kacang tersebut ke mulutnya satu-satu.

Kunyah…kunyah…kunyah…Ketakkk

"Duh, apa ini? Keras sekali." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya."Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Apa kesalahan dari pabriknya? Ah masa bodoh." Naruto kembali memakan kacang bawangnya.

Kunyah…kunyah…kunyah…

"Sial, gagal lagi!" keluh Yusuke pelan sambil meremas bungkusan berisi biji kopi.

Ckckck.

**~Tori Piya~**

Naruto tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Tampak keringat sebiji jagung mengalir di pelipisnya. Hingga dia tiba-tiba terbangun sambil berteriak histeris.

"HWAAAAA!" nafasnya terengah-engah tak terkontrol dan membuat Sasuke yang terlelap di sampingnya ikut terbangun.

"Ada apa, Dobe?"

"Teme, aku mimpi buruk." Rengeknya karena ketakutan.

Sasuke segera mengambil segelas air putih yang ada di nakas dekat ranjang mereka untuk diserahkan kepada Naruto. "Minum ini."

Naruto menenggak air putih itu dengan rakusnya hingga ia tersedak oleh sesuatu di dalam gelas itu selain air.

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.."

"Pelan-pelan Dobe, kau itu sungguh terlalu." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung orang terkasihnya.

Sesuatu keluar dari mulut Naruto ketika ia terbatuk-batuk tadi. Sebiji anggur Nampak di telapak tangannya. Kemudian ia melihat ke dalam gelas yang ia gunakan untuk minum tadi. Tampak biji-biji anggur tenggelam di dasar gelas teresbut.

"Biji anggur? Kenapa bisa ada biji anggur di gelasku?" Dan pertanyaan itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri bagi mereka berdua.

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar di samping kamar pasangan suami seme-suami uke Uchiha, seorang anak kecil memasang raut kesal dalam tidur lelapnya. Entah apa yang sedang ia impikan.

**~Tori Piya~**

Kembali dipertemukan pada hari Minggu yang cerah. Sepasang ayah dan anak sedang duduk berdua sambil menonton acara lawakan di televisi. Sesekali mereka terkekeh bersama. Hingga tiba saatnya iklan, Yusuke ingin mengutarakan tentang misi-misinya yang gagal terus seminggu ini.

"Ayah." Panggil Yusuke.

"Hn." tanggap orang yang dipanggil ayah tadi sambil mengganti-ganti channel televisi.

"Aku sudah berusaha menanam benih di perut ibu, tapi selalu gagal." Ujarnya polos.

Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri hingga terbatuk-batuk. Mendengar ucapan gamblang jagoan kecilnya membuat dirinya agak sedikit syok. Tidak menyangka jawabannya waktu itu, seminggu yang lalu tepatnya, akan ditanggapi serius oleh putranya.

"Maksud Yusuke apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku memasukkan biji-bijian ke makanan dan minuman ibu agar biji itu tumbuh menjadi adik bayi. Begitu 'kan Yah?" si Yusuke kecil mengutarakan secara polos sepolos polosnya anak polos yang paling polos.

Sasuke _facepalm. _ Jadi, semua kejadian dimana Naruto yang hampir menelan biji-bijian yang secara ajaib bisa ada di makanan dan minumannya adalah ulah putra semata wayangnya. Sungguh terlalu kau, Nak. Sasuke pikir semua itu hanya celotehan usil dari bocah umur empat tahun, tak tahunya benar-benar dipraktikkan.

"Jadi Yusuke ingin adik?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak surai hitam kebiruan anaknya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iya." Jawab Yusuke malu-malu tapi mau banget.

"Begini ya, Nak, Cuma Ayah yang bisa menanam 'benih' di perut Ibu." Ujar Sasuke agak sedikit bangga.

"Betulkah itu ,Yah? Kalau begitu tolong tanamkan benih di perut Ibu agar tumbuh adik bayi." Yusuke menatapnya antusias dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Asyik sekali." Tanya Naruto yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa tumbukan cucian kering di tangannya.

"Yusuke ingin adik, bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya malam ini, Dobe-_chan_?" Sasuke mengeluarkan seringaian nakal andalannya pada Dobe-_chan _tercintanya.

**~Tori Piya~**

Sepasang kekasih nampak tengah bergumul di balik selimut tebal dan hangat yang ada di atas ranjang mereka. Saling membagi kehangatan dan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu. Peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuh mereka, membuat AC dengan suhu rendah di kamar mereka solah tak berfungsi sama sekali. Gerakan cepat sang laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan membuat si rambut pirang keemasan nampak terlena tak berdaya. Mendapat sentuhan-sentuhan penuh kelembutan, penuh hasrat, penuh cinta dan nafsu. Hingga suara-suara eksotis pun dapat melebur menjadi satu bersama udara malam ini.

"'Suke, lebih cepat…ehmm aah…" Si rambut pirang mengerang mendapatkan serangan bertubi-tubi dari suaminya.

"Naru, sedikit lagih…" Desah Sasuke penuh cinta pada partner kegiatan panasnya.

Puncak kenikmatan mulai merambat perlahan untuk dapat mereka rasakan.

1…

2…

3…

BRAAAKKK!

"Hwaaaaa!" Jerit kedua Uchiha dewasa itu bersamaan saking terkejutnya. Bahkan Sasuke pun sampai terlonjak dan otomatis melepaskan sesuatu miliknya dari sesuatu milik Naruto. Padahal tinggal sedikiiiiit lagi mereka akan mencapai kau-tahu-apa. Ini semua gara-gara pintu kamar mereka yang secara tiba-tiba dibuka dengan sangat 'sopan dan lembut' oleh seseorang. Nampak siluet manusia kerdil yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Mereka sadar siapa orang itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan putra mereka satu-satunya. Naruto menatap horror pada putranya yang mendapati kedua orang tuanya sedang _naked_ dan sedang melakukan kita-tahu-apa. Segera ia menutupi tubuhnya sampai meutupi dadanya. Anak sepolos itu…

"Yusuke?"

"Ayah dan Ibu sedang apa?" tanyanya polos dan mulai berjalan ke arah ranjang orang tuanya.

"Ano..itu…Ibu…" Naruto tergagap. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada putranya yang masih sangat polos.

"Kenapa tidak pakai baju? Apa tidak dingin?"

"Itu karena…ayah…ano…" Buntu sudah pikiran Naruto.

"Ayah sedang menanam benih, Yusuke." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Yusuke yang tadinya berwajah sayu karena mengantuk, tiba-tiba tersenyum sumringah mendengar penjelasan ayahnya. Tiba-tiba dia lompat ke atas ranjang dan mendekati ayahnya.

"BenarkahYah? Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah?" tanyanya begitu antusias.

"Hn." Sembari mengangguk ringan.

"Apakah berhasil? Aku ingin lihat."

"Jika kau ingin menanam benih, syaratnya adalah tidak boleh ada yang melihat. Kalau sampai terlihat maka akan gagal." Jelasnya sekenanya.

"Tadi aku melihat, berarti gagal ya? Baiklah, ayah tanam benihnya lagi ya, aku janji tidak akan melihat. Dah Ayah, dah Ibu, semoga benihnya cepat tumbuh." Tubuh kecil itu beranjak untuk keluar dari kamar orang tuanya, dan ketika ia sampai di ambang pintu ia berbalik dan bertanya "Benih apa yang ayah tanam?"

"Benih milik Uchiha yang sangat berharga." Jawab Sasuke sejujur jujurnya, membuat anaknya mengangguk – pura-pura – mengerti.

Yusuke keluar sambil bersenandung kecil saking gembiranya. Tak lupa juga menutup pintu, karena ia tidak ingin adik bayinya tidak tumbuh jika ada yang melihat. Sedangkan Naruto? Dia hanya terbengong dengan obrolan kedua orang tersayangnya. Dia mana paham, dia kan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih?"

"Sudah lupakan saja dan…ayo lanjutkan yang tadi." Keluarlah lagi seringaian nakal dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

Dan terdengarlah lagi suara-suara indah nan eksotis tadi~

**FIN**

**OMAKE**

Yusuke tak bisa tidur lagi. Bukan, bukan karena suara-suara berisik dari kamar sebelah yang terdengar sampai ke kamarnya. Dirinya terlalu bahagia malam ini karena adik bayinya akan segera tumbuh. Ayahnya sedang menanam benih di perut ibunya. Tapi dia tiba-tiba teringat akan suatu hal.

"Ayah bilang menanam benih tidak akan berhasil jika ada yang melihat, tapi kenapa aku menanam benih selalu gagal? Padahal aku juga tidak ada yang melihat."

Entahlah nak, sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Berharap adik bayimu akan segera tumbuh dari 'benih' yang ditanam oleh ayahmu.

**END**

Uuyeaaah, nambah lagi satu cerita gaje dari saya *tepok-tepok*

Ini adalah sekuel dari fanfict saya sebelumnya yang berjudul 'Tidak Boleh, Dobe!' dan 'Pregnant'. Udah saya turuti kan permintaan buat minta sekuelnya (walaupunbarudigarapsetelahbeberapatahun), jadi awas aja kalo masih mau minta sekuel lagi. Sudah buntu lah otak saya.

Untu menghargai cape-capenya saya, apakah ada yang mau review? *Piya eyes no jutsy*

Sangkyuuuu~ :*

Semarang, 26 Agustus 2013

7.51 p.m


End file.
